Bonnie and Damon grow closer part 4
by BamonTivaLove
Summary: Okay this is it, the last part of this story. Hope you enjoy it!


_Hey everyone! Sooo sorry it's taken me forever to update but since TVD is no longer on, I felt really uninspired for a while haha. But no worries, I feel like I waited enough time so I can give you a pretty decent story. This was the hardest story I've had to write because it took me so long and I had writer's block for a while. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and I would love to hear your opinions and thoughts…they make writing more fun. I know it's a bit short but this is a pretty long story when you include the other parts lolfin. There's a specific scene where I have a certain song in mind (if this was a scene in the show). The very last scene between Bonnie and Damon, I pictured the song I Found a Reason by Cat Power. It's a nice, mellow song and I felt it really went with the mood of the scene. Just thought I'd share that with you. Also, there's this video on youtube about Bamon and its set to the song Say It Right by Nelly Furtado. Its called The Vampire Diaries-Bonnie and Damon-Say It Right. It's soooo good and I thought you guys might want to check it out. Thanks again! _

_p.s. Kat Graham is nominated for a Teen Choice Award. Go vote for her! And Ian Somerhalder!_

Part 1

Bonnie awoke to a pain in her neck, a result of being tied up to a chair and having her head resting on her chest while unconscious. She looked up, still dazed and saw a woman sitting across from her. There was a large, antique dining room table separating them and the woman, who although surrounded by food, was only drinking a red liquid from a wine glass. Bonnie didn't even want to think about what the red liquid was.

"Who are you?" she asked, noticing the woman's fiery red hair.

The woman smiled deviously, taking another sip of her drink.

"Is that really the one thing you want to ask?" the woman said.

"What the hell do you want from me?" demanded Bonnie, trying to think of some way she could escape.

"Well you see Miss. Bennett," said the woman, leaning back on her chair. "It is my understanding that a witch's blood can bring any vampire back to life, no matter how long that vampire has been dead."

Bonnie breathed in, afraid of where this was going.

"You see, my husband has been dead for over fifty years thanks to your friend Stefan," she continued, a look of disgust coming across her face as she said "Stefan". "He was trying to be a hero and save some pathetic little cheerleader from being my husband's lunch. I think you can put the pieces together."

"I'll never help you," spat Bonnie.

The woman laughed and stood up. She walked over the witch and took her delicate chin in her strong hand.

"Lucky for me," she said, "I don't need your cooperation."

Part 2

Damon couldn't stand the thought of not being in control. He'd tried to contact Bonnie telepathically but it was like she had a wall around her thoughts and he wasn't able to get in. He could feel an overwhelming sense of panic overcome him, something he hadn't felt since his days as a human. He suddenly had an idea, a person he could ask for help. It was dangerous and this person would most likely let it slip to several other vampires what Damon was trying to do, but it was worth the risk.

"Damon Salvatore," said Jonah De Wilde, smiling mischievously as he stood in the doorway of his hotel room.

"I need your help," said Damon, pushing past Jonah.

"With what?" asked the other vampire, his pale green eyes suddenly vivid with curiosity.

"My uh, friend is missing," began Damon, not wanting to reveal to Jonah just how much he wanted to find Bonnie. "And I know the person who took her might be someone you've come across."

"Yeah?" said Jonah, laying down on his bed nonchalantly. "How so?"

"Well you sell blood," said Damon, annoyed with Jonah's arrogance. "And I know she buys it for days when she has to keep her guard up. Her name is Eve Alexander."

Jonah stayed silent for a few seconds, as if he was going through his mental index of people he knew. Suddenly, as if a lightbulb had come on, he smiled.

"Ah yes I know Eve," he said. "Is she the one who took your friend?"

"Yes," said Damon, straightening up at the news that Jonah knew her. "Where is she staying?"

"Tsk tsk Damon," murmured Jonah. "I never give away personal information about my customers."

Before Jonah knew what was going on, Damon was on the bed, choking Jonah so that his eyes practically came out of their sockets.

"I'm not really in the mood for games right now," said Damon, his eyes bloodshot red. "Tell me where she is now or I'll rip your brains out through your mouth."

"She's sssstaying at the…" Jonah began before he couldn't talk anymore.

Damon loosened his grip on Jonah.

"She's staying at her childhood home in Richmond," continued Jonah. "2932 Lovelace Ave."

Damon patted Jonah on the cheek gently and smiled.

"See if I was the trusting type," said Damon, fixing Jonah's collar. "I would let you live."

Suddenly, Damon grabbed Jonah by the neck and twisted it until he heard a snap. Then he grabbed a light and lit the bed on fire.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not."

He smoothed out his shirt and walked out quickly before he could be noticed.

Part 3

"You see Bonnie," said Eve, stroking Bonnie's cheek. "If I had known the Salvatore brothers kept company with a witch all this time, I would have come sooner. Unfortunately for you, Damon's need to help you got you into this situation."

Bonnie felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe how helpless she was at that moment. What about all her training with Damon and her abilities and her book of spells?

"No need to get all emotional witch," said Eve, laughing. "Think about it this way. You'll be dying so another person can live. You'll be like a martyr."

"Your husband is dead," spat Bonnie, narrowing her eyebrows. "He should stay that way."

Suddenly Eve was holding Bonnie's chin in her hand, gripping it so hard that she thought it would break.

"You think you're so special because you're a witch and you've got vampires protecting you," whispered Eve in Bonnie's ear. "Well let me tell you something, I own you now honey. There's no saving you."

"So what am I the only witch alive or is this just more convenient for you?" said Bonnie, watching as Eve applied lipstick in front of a huge mirror.

"Well you see Bonnie," she replied, smiling wickedly. "I've been watching you and your friends for a while now. I know for a fact that Stefan cares a great deal for your friend Elena and I know Elena cares deeply about you. Therefore, by hurting you I hurt Elena which in turn hurts Stefan. And I get my husband back. It's really getting two birds with one stone."

"Stefan is a good person," said Bonnie, shaking her head. "If he killed your husband it's because he was trying to do the right thing. Please, you were human once, you must understand."

"That was centuries ago darling," said Eve, rolling her eyes. "Humans are weak, dispensable, naïve little things and I don't care for them anymore."

Frustrated, Bonnie shouted, "So what are you waiting for?"

"Waiting for Stefan of course," scoffed Eve, as if it was obvious. "We both know he's going to be here any minute, trying to play the hero. I can't have him interrupting at a more important time."

"Please don't hurt him," Bonnie pleaded, knowing it was no use.

"A witch defending a vampire," observed Eve in a bored tone, "alert the media."

Bonnie's fear evaporated quickly and she no longer felt helpless. It was as if the threat to Stefan had completely taken away her hesitation and fear. She spotted a knife on the kitchen counter and while she knew this wouldn't kill Eve, she also knew it would be a good distraction. Soon the knife was floating and before Eve could spot it, it was lodged deep into her back, causing her to emit a piercing scream that startled even Bonnie. Next, Bonnie was quick to throw Eve up against a nearby wall and pin her down by force.

"Roman!" Eve shouted, her eyes filled with anger.

Suddenly, Roman showed up around the corner and was quick to head toward Bonnie. Without thinking twice, a circle of fire lit up around her and she could only see glimpses of Roman, who was trying to find a way in.

_Damon please come get me_, she pleaded. _Please, please, please. They're going to kill me Damon please come find me. Please. _

Only seconds after she'd begun to call out to Damon, there was a burst of noise from somewhere she couldn't see. She brought the flames down until she could see Damon, who had already broke Roman's neck and had Eve pinned against a wall, his fangs out and his eyes red. Eve looked just as vicious and threw Damon off her and went flying at him, the red in her eyes almost as red as the color of her hair. Bonnie spotted a stake in Eve's back pocket and the moment she reached back to grab it, Bonnie knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes and began reciting a spell in Old Persian. Her head felt as if it was spinning but she knew the spell was working when she heard a piercing scream coming from Eve. She opened her eyes and saw Eve floating in the air, every muscle in her body stiff, as if she was paralyzed.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" she shouted, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Do it Damon!" yelled Bonnie, feeling as if at any moment she'd lose any ability she had.

Damon glanced at Bonnie, half amazed and half fearful of what she was able to do. He nodded and grabbed the stake from the floor and lunged it through Eve's heart. Her face turned deathly pale and the veins in her face began to protrude. Bonnie let her fall to the floor roughly and she watched, terrified as Eve's body shriveled up.

For some reason, Bonnie began to cry quietly, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't even react while Damon untied her and asked her if she was okay. She couldn't hear his voice but only saw his mouth moving and his face filled with concern.

"Bonnie! Bonnie listen to me," she finally heard him shout, as he shook her.

She looked into Damon's burning blue eyes, still dazed.

"Damon," she murmured, realizing what had happened.

He smiled, relieved. "You're okay."

"Yeah," she nodded, looking around her.

He noticed the tears that were falling down her cheeks and looked over her face. He reached out and gently wiped them away with his hand. Bonnie flinched at his touch but calmed down when she realized what he was doing. Bonnie looked at Damon's eyes, which were focused on her mouth and her cheeks and every part of her face except her eyes. He felt her stare and looked up at her, his jaw set as if he were deep in thought. Bonnie reached out to touch his cheek, which was as cold as ice. He didn't move even a little, as if any movement on his part would shatter Bonnie. She then took hold of his hand, which had fallen to her lap, and she held it for a what seemed like the longest moment in her life. She then moved forward and kissed Damon on his forehead as he closed his eyes and took in her scent and the fact that he had just saved her life.

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling as if she would start crying again


End file.
